Baal Hammon
thumb|Estatua de Baʿal Hammon sobre su trono con una corona y flanqueado por esfinges, siglo I. Baal Hammon o Baal Ammon, correctamente Baʿal Hammon o Hamon (Fenicio: �������� ������; Púnico: lbʻl ḥmn) , era el dios principal de Cartago. Era un dios del clima, considerado responsable de la fertilidad de la vegetación y estimado rey de los dioses. Era representado como un anciano barbudo con cuernos retorcidos de cordero. El equivalente femenino de Ba'al Hammon era Tanit.Carthage, a history, Serge Lancel, p195 Culto y atributos El culto de Ba'al Hammon floreció en la colonia fenicia de Cartago. Se cree que su supremacía entre los dioses cartagineses data del siglo V a.C., después de que se rompieran las relaciones de Cartago y Tiro en la época de la batalla de Hímera (480 a.C.).Moscati, Sabatino (2001). The Phoenicians. Tauris, p. 132. ISBN: 1-85043-533-2 Los académicos modernos lo identifican con el dios semítico del noroeste El o con Dagón. En Cartago y Noráfrica, Ba'al Hammon estaba especialmente asociado con el cordero, siendo venerado también como Ba'al Qarnain ("Señor de Dos Cuernos") en un santuario al aire libre en Jebel Boukornine ("colina bicornia") a través de la bahía de Cargago, en Túnez.Roberto Peter Bongiovanni (2014). "The Interchange of Plain Velar and Aspirate in Kronos/Chronos: A Case for Etymological Equivalence". Master's thesis at CUNY. La interpretatio graeca lo identificó con el titán Crono. En la antigua Roma, fue identificado con Saturno, y el intercambio cultural entre Roma y Cartago como resultado de la Segunda Guerra Púnica pudo haber influenciado el desarrollo del festival de Saturnalia.Robert E.A. Palmer, Rome and Carthage at Peace (Franz Steiner, 1997), pp. 63–64. Las fuentes grecorromanas informan que los cartagineses quemaban a sus niños en las ofrendas a Ba'al Hammon (ver Moloch para una discusión de estas tradiciones y los pensamientos conflictivos sobre la materia). Los atributos de su forma romanizada como el Saturno africano, indican que Hammon (Amunus en la obra de Filón) era un dios de la fertilidad.Serge Lancel (1995). Carthage: A History, p197. Nombre y funciones thumb|Incensario representado a Ba'al-Hamon,siglo II a.C. No está claro el significado de "Hammon". En el siglo XIX, cuando Ernest Renan excavó las ruinas de Hammon, en la actual Umm al-‘Awamid entre Tiro y Acre, encontró dos inscripciones fenicias dedicadas a El-Hammon. Dado que El normalmente se identificaba con Crono, Ba'al Hammon se identificó también con él, pareciendo posible que fueran equiparables. Con más frecuencia se ha propuesto la conexión con la palabra semítica noroeste ḥammān ("brasero"), sugiriendo el sentido "Señor del brasero". Por lo tanto, se ha identificado con una deidad solar.Walbank, Frank William (1979). A Historical Commentary on Polybius, Volume 2, Clarendon Press, p. 47 Yigael Yadin lo consideró un dios lunar. Edward Lipinski lo identifica con el dios Dagón.Edward Lipinski, Dictionnaire de la civilisation phenicienne et punique (1992: ISBN: 2-503-50033-1}. Frank Moore Cross discutió por una conexión con Hamón, el nombre ugarítico para el monte Amanus, un pico en las montañas Nur que separan Siria de Cilicia. Localización Ba'al Hamon era un lugar mencionado en el Canto de Salomón.Biblia. Cantares 8:11 Era un lugar de un productivo viñedo propiedad de Salomón, que dejó el viñedo a los inquilinos, que le traían cada uno mil siclos de plata. Se suponía que el lugar era idéntico a Baal-gad y también con Hammon en la tribu de Asher.Biblia Josué 19:28 Referencias Categoría:Dioses Fenicios Categoría:Dioses de la fertilidad Categoría:Dioses del clima